Last Chance
by Bcheese
Summary: takes place post series when they reconnect [mufuu]p.s. momo is not a participating member in this story...sort of[chapter 3 coming soon!]
1. On My Own

DISCLAIMER: Samurai Champloo and the characters of are not mine

chapter one: knowing nothing is better than knowing at all

I remember thinking, ' that's the last time I deal with shit like this again'. Whats it all for anyway. I didn't kill that bastard, and I never fucked that chick. In the end, I ended up with no sword and no way out...fuck it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------some days, some nights, some live, some die in the way of the samurai -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its some what strange how the past can find you when you'd least expect it to. The things you can't remember; the memories you never wanted.

It was a long time ago now, almost three years. Sometimes I'd find myself in places that we traveled through, wondering how I got there and if they might have passed through too. My visits were only temperary, just as the journey was, just as my life is. Thats why you have to fuck it, Fuck it all to hell. Fuck that bastard for giving up the fight. fuck him for not letting you out of all this bull shit. Fuck the girl for the sex I never got! Fuck her for giving me a purpose that didn't last long enough at all. Fuck em' both for making me care. Becuase I don't,...I never wanted to. My life repeats its self with every setting and rising of the sun. every empty day that goes by, deepens the hole thats been gouged out by my meaningless exsistance.

" You know, your a real fucking downer. Any one ever tell you that?"

What the fuck? Great, know I got some bitch up in my face. Nice good fuck, and then I'll feel better. "Eh, Who the fuck are you?"

"Mugen, right? My friend told me bout you. Said you had her screaming your name all night long."

"Don't you have a brothel to go fuck to." God, I need more boozs. "Oi, where the fucks my sake! I ordered more sake!"

"You like sake? Why not come to my place. I have plenty of sake to share for free."

"What the fucks your problem, you just a whore or does your husband just not do the job?"

"What?"

"Oi oi, listen bitch you better be fuckin me sideways tonight, becuase if this is a waste of my time, I'm ganna-"

"Mugen dear, don't be vulgar."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Where am I?' Groaning, Mugen sat up to observe his surroundings. 'I dont remember falling asleep last night? In fact the only thing I remember is fucking that bitc-ohhhhhhh thats right.'

Shifting, he grabbed his shorts before standing up. And after tieing the strings, yawned, streched and headed out the door into another pointless day.

Somewhere a long the way life had faded out. It didn't matter what he done in the last town, and it wouldn't matter what he'd be doing in the next town. It was just fucking bothersom that he'd even be thinking about it at all.

"I don't understand..."

Eerrrrrrrrrr, stop fucking talking to your self! God, I can't believe this shit!

Tomorrow would be the day that they had departed from there journey. It was the day he last saw her. He had run into Jin on acouple of occasions, but only briefly and only in passing. There where no words. Only nods, that was all he was worth. But Fuu...

When he tried to think about it, it didnt make since. He wasn't the type to make promises.

Even if that ronin did. He must have stayed for some reason? He must have gone back to help her for some reason? 'It doesn't matter, I don't have anything to offer anyways'.

I'm heading into Edo, where I first meet them. I'm not quite sure why, but I guess a traveler goes where ever his feet have taken him. If I were to admit that Im lonely; that on that day so long ago when we all went seperate ways I was content. And that now after the feeling has faded, that I have been disturbed by the nothingness that life has become, could I understand? Its not new anymore, and I think I'm to god damn nostolgic for my own fucking good. God, I'm such a pussy. When did this shit ever really bother me? The days almost half way gone and the only thing that I've been thinkin bout are those two shit for brains 'comrades' I once had.

Hmmmm, whats that? Is that a gang of men? Wait, where am I? Well would you look at that, on the road into Edo they have a welcoming assembly, how sweet.

"Boys,..." There's about eight of them in all. Just standing there waiting to beat the shit out of me and steal all the money I don't have. God I love mush for brain idiots, always treat me to a fabulous dinner and a fanfuckingtastic fuck. Well, lets get this started. "...whats up."

"Indeed, indeed it just so happens to be your lucky day shit head." The one with the toothy grin speaks first. He's the leader it seems.

"I'm goina fuck you up!" wow, I'm sensing a little bit of hostility from the little one to the left.

"Is that so? Well, shall we?"

There just a smidgen put out by the fact that I'm runnin full throttle toward them, mouth hangin open with some sort of beastly guteral sound comin out and all crazy eyed. I sink my blade into the fat one, do a hop skip over to the other fat one. That's two down.

"Dibooo! Dibooo!"

Thats the little one with the anger issues crying like a baby for his 'leader'. Just imagine 'the home alone' kid scream but with words and thats what he sounds like. hehaha, he's even got his hands against his face!

"Oi , Dibo its my lucky day! " I can't stop laughing and I don't think these boys notice. Another lost boy ran off down the path, he gets my shoto in the head. Round house kick to the head for guy number four, blade in the gut for guy number five. Only three to go.

"Look dude, we're sorry we didnt realiz-" This is Dibo trying to negociate.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you didn't _realize_ you fucked with the wrong guy right?" Right. "You didn't r_ealize_ that you'd be dealing with a fucking lunatic, right!" Right. "Alright, alright, alright alright. Let me cut you a break Dipo, come here." I'm pretty sure that this guys pissed his pants by now. Or maybe it was the small one but for fucks sake does it reeks.

"Its Dibo"

"For christsake get the fuck over here." Okay, so now that we look all chummy chummy (me with me arm over his shoulder), I can finish the job that I started. " Dodo, there comes a time in every mans life when you gatta stop and ask yourself..." pause for dramatic effect, sweep hands in the air, "...is it worth it?"

"...Is what worth it?"

"Listen D, I don't think your graspen what Im' gettin at." I stop, look at guy number six " Whats your name boy?"

"Umm...Heer-"

"Whoops..." Now the little ones freakin out and screamin again. I mean I did just cut of this dumb dudes head but jesus christ "shut the fuck up!" Ra Ra Re kick em in the gut! Ra Ra Ru knock em in the head!

When I turn back to D, he's blubbering about not wanting to die and yada yada yada. Its a disgusting thing to see too cuz he's got snot comin out and water works everywhere. I guess I'll let up a little, all I wanna do, is go some brothel and fuck someones brains out about now. I'm pretty sure I only killed about four memebers of his gang, he can pick up and start all over again. I grab him up by the shoulder and he makes some more whinny noises -sigh-

"D, give me all the money you got and get all the money your friends got."

I'm watchin him scramble around cryin still, its just to hilariously pitiful to kill him...I'm such a great guy.

"This is all..."

"...yea"

"Jesus D, this is cump change...christ" what the fuck have these morons been doing all day? Obviously not roughing up enough poeple to make any sort of regular income. "D..."

"...yea"

"What's the best brothel in town?"

"Oh, um Lady Unes...did you want me to take you to it?"

"No,. . . get lost"

D gives me a wary look before high-tailing it out of here, picks up the little one and yells thank you thank you thank you until he's out of sight. He doesn't realize that I'm not going to remember him tomorrow or that this wasn't the highlight of my day. I'm back to square one and I'm still pissed off as fuck that this is how my life turned out becuase I couldn't do something better with it. Becuase I'm to much of a lazy fuck face to pull anything together. Becuase Im a loser whos stuck in the past wondering what could have been had I not turned away and kept on walking.

If I could go back to the person I used to be, back before we all went on that ridiculous journey I probably would. Didn't I have some type of saying for times like these...oh yeah FUCK IT ALL TO HELL, I gatta go get laid.


	2. its in our hands

DISCLAIMER: Samurai Champloo and the characters of are not mine

Chapter two: cruelest almost always to ourselves

I don't know how I ended up here. Well, actually that's a lie, I do. But I just didn't see it all coming. Not that this type of thing didn't happen often. I guess, I just thought that someone would come and save me, just like they always did...I must be the stupidist person alive.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------some fight, some bleed, sun up to sun down the sons of a battlecry ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its not like I'm bitter about it or anything, but I thought that those fucking idiots would have come looking for me by now. Its been almost two years since I've been stuck in this shithole, and three since I last saw them. I work in a god damned brothel, you'd think that they'd have wondered through by now. God damn fuck-mungers just like the rest of the male population. Im mainly pissed at Mugen. I mean, how could he come to these places and sleep with women who are being forced to have sex with him against their will!...Jerk. Its not my fault I miss him. stupid fuck. I saw Jin once, I yelled his name like crazy and was horribly punished. And on top of that he didn't even hear me! I was depressed about that for months.

After everything I've been through, this is what my life has wound down too. And that in its self is one fucked up realization. I guess the real problem stems from the fact that I've been forced to grow up between some strangers legs. Ever since I meet Jin and Mugen, I've had this strande idea that my first time would probably have been with one of them. Most likely Mugen seeing as Jin has Shino and all. Well, and that Mugen will screw anything with legs boobs and a pussy.

I wonder if I told them how I was druged and held against my own will if they'd care. Would they care that I cry'd. Or that I screamed their names over and over again when that man fucked me over? No pun intended.

"Erisa-chan"

It's raining again...it has been for days. It was raining on the day I was taken, raining on the day I lost my virginity. Somethings about to happen, I can feel it in the air. The rains an omen, it always has been.

"Erisa-chan!"

"Eh? Yes Lady Une I'm terribly sorry."

"Stop bowing girl and get your head out of the clowds, you have a customer!"

------------------------------- EVENING ----------------------------------

"Whats wrong honey, wasn't good enough for ya?"

Fuck off. Thats what I wan't to say. Except you already did, so instead I'll just lay here passively till you up and leave.

"They told me that you're a feisty one, but looks like you've been a waste of my time and money. I've had better sex with a dead women than with the peice of shit you are!"

It doesn't matter. Nothing matters. Go ahead and kick me. Fuck me harder if you want too. It's not like I can feel it. I left before you even entered this room, I've been gone to long to notice you.

"Bitch, I'm talking to you!"

Authors Note : Fuus whores name is erisa


End file.
